Reggie short stories
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Short stories from the point of view of Reginald Bshroot ... because it is not easy being a mutant plant duck ... LoonaticsunleashedExpasion presenting some character and my own universe fan of Darkwing Duck ...


**ONLY ...**

**"Tell me Dr. Kairy ... Why does everyone hate me?!** Bushroot ask the psychiatrist roadrunner blue pompadour ... that was abducted from his office hours before ..." **Before I said to myself that the reason was because I am for them a monster, a mutant half plant, half duck, but when I remember my life before I experienced myself ... and I compare my life now ... well ... I see no difference as people hated me ...**

"Tell me more ..." she said as she watched her captor Kairy with some empathy ... but it was difficult to know whether that empathy was a typical mask used by the keepers or really felt empathy ... - do not you have friends, I learned that you get together with the Darkwing other arch-enemies ... they call themselves the Five terrible ... do not think something like your friends ...

"**Now we are Four terrible** ... since the disappearance of Negaduck ... things are no longer the same ... well I could not tell who are my friends ... the truth is that only relatively with Liquidator took me ... by the fact that like I, is a mutant ... but I'm sure in other circumstances, would not be near me or even a hundred yards ... I'm sure if I disappear they do not care where it may be.

"And on other areas of your life ... I mean the sexual way ... as if you're on that side is not much indiscretion ...  
Reggie eyes wide open ... while his face became more obscure (the equivalent of flushing a normal person) and suddenly covered her face with two leaves that had instead of hands and groaned.

"I have no sex life.

- What!

"**I have no sex life** ... **I've never had sex life ... no girl ... never listened to me whenever you try to get me into a bride ... always end badly for everything because of Darkwing ...  
**  
- How old are you?!

"I ... aaah ... sshaaeee ... two ..." he muttered in a manner not understand him ... you could see that he was sorry to admit du real age.

-Repeat it ... I did not hear.

-Sshaaaeee ... two ...

- How?

Bushroot then gritted his teeth and looking like desperate maniac ... you said ...

I'm forty-two years old ...

**Dr. Kairy Roadjump** had to struggle to hide his amazement ... **as Bushroot ... he was a virgin at forty-two** ... how much sexual energy EDICAL and had to be contained ... she was familiar with his psychological profile ... knew that one of his continuing trend was the find a mate, regardless of it being in the least appropriate places, including other detail is that the facility had become obsessed with women who showed kindness to the ... Oh no ... how about if he show empathy misinterpreted as a romantic or sexual interest?!, Kairy to notice this ... take away ... and she read the signs that he was sending her kidnapper ... on whether he was interested in her, but for some reason did not step ... which the psychiatrist could guess it was because Reggie was afraid of being judged by it ... to intimidate him by the fact of having too intimate spot and things ... and on that side could be quiet, not exceeded planned ...

- Why does not like women?! I watch ... educated ... I have never disrespected a girl ... and even so they flee or are fixed in my real yahoos ... that makes me boil my sap ...

"And what happened with Dr. Rhoda Dendron ...

- How did you hear it?

"I am a criminologist remember ... I am aware ...

"I forget for a moment ...

"I've always had a doubt ... only you can clarify it ... Why do not you come back to look again? Everyone thought you were obsessed with it ...

-Error ... I'm in love with her ... she is perhaps the love of my life ... I'll tell you ... as I know Rhoda abducts to make it an equal to me ... I think I went a little crazy with the rejection of her ... not thinking clearly ... the truth is that when it comes to Rhoda, why I lose track ... I'm madly in love with her ... and at that time thought that if he transformed into a being identical to me, being isolated from the rest of the world ... she will eventually learn to love me ... now I know I was wrong ... I would have ended up hating her for turning against his will ... I would have abandoned and left more alone than before ... I can not do that to a person ... I can not sentence her to the the same loneliness I'm going through ... and much less to it ... so I have not bother ... to see her again because I'm not sure I could contain myself ... I love her too ... the degree to protect myself ...

"I realize you're too passionate, as it halas ... so you always?

"I guess if ... I've always been too emotional ... all bothered by mourn me if something was happening to my plants ... but as they suffer if they are the only company I've always had ..." he said while patting Spike, who had his head resting on her lap ...

- You put attention to what you just said? You just admit that your plants are your companions.

- Do you really say that? but I meant that ... "but now I meditate a little ... and something happened inside his mind ... his turquoise eyes took on a special glow ..." You're right ... they are my friends ... I care for and protect me ... they do not judge or hurt me ... always when I need ...

"Above all I see this friend loves you very much," said Spike-Kairy drawing reminds me of a dog with his master ...

"Ahh ... I think if ..." He shook his head as if to suddenly shake an idea, "I really bothers me is that I do not like dogs ... I never liked ... I'm scared ...

"What I've noticed is that is an unusual specimen ... is a result of your experiments?

"Yes and no ... I have to Spike since he was a small sapling in a pot ... before my transformation from its current state ... is that I grafted a bit of my DNA in it ... give it wanted more intelligence ... but I fail ... can not talk ... but he understands what I say ...

"It's fair ... I'm watching ...

"If ... I think so, Reginald was when I meditate on what was always there and had never even stopped to notice ... Spike always did everything to please him ... always there in bad times and the worst of times ... and had made Reginald? Whenever someone else appeared immediately neglected ... Spike ... there is an expression that says: "If you want a good friend, is a good friend" ... and it was true ... how do you expect to be loved by others unless you at least showed a capacity to be the only unconditional love him?! At that time Dr. Reginald Bushroot ... the evil genius of the plant world ... it felt like a perfect idiot, a villain ... but for his recent discovery ... he decided it was time to make amends with Spike ... at least ... began to indulge more in his carnivorous plant complex dog ... and he said with a smile ... - good boy!  
But when all was well with this fluid therapy ... get unwelcome interruption to our beloved hybrid half plant, half duck.

**- I am the terror that flaps flapping in the night ...  
**  
- **Plague! **- Reggie cursed his own voice.

**"I'm the unwelcome phone call during a football game ... I am Darkwing Duck!  
**  
"It can be** Bushroot** mumble as she turned to see the interloper who had come in the middle of his therapy ... - Why you have to come when I finally think I had a breakthrough?! Furthermore manners do not know ... could you knock on the door ...

"Do not be offended with me ... I came here to rescue Dr. Kairy ... for your ... ... obviously insane diabolical plan to make her your girlfriend next prospect ...

- "Evil insane?" Repeated Bushroot almost offended.

- Prospect of a girlfriend? - Dr. Kairy virtually repeated confused ... where did Darkwing takes these strange ideas?!

- "Kairy, are you okay?! -launchpad McQuack anguished wonder, who was also at the place next to Darkwing.

-Launchpad ... is true ... today I played really serve you ...

"If you ... but kidnapping and could not have our meeting ...

"I think I'll have to give a new date ... that this morning ... an agent who had to attend was sent on a mission ...

- Why not today?!

"Because I'm taking Reggie ...

-**A moment !!!!...-  
**  
- Darkwing exclaimed in surprise that these light How to Bushroot?!!! You were kidnapped by him!!!

"He really was that it could not be handled in your office ... that the location is monitored by SHUSH all the time ... it is not safe for me. "I clarify Bushroot while masked duck scratching his head a little confused .- even though Dr. disagreed with me.

"Ah ha ... I just admit that if the kidnapping ...

"But I have decided to serve as my patient ... Bushroot-out Kairy in defense of his patient, now I am a mental health professional after all and I have a duty to anyone who needs me ...

- Is it a joke?

"No kidding ... so if we allow it ... let alone in twenty minutes and I leave with you ...

"But ... but ... - Darkwing no longer know what to say ... did not get it ...

The case was that he and teammate Launchpad McQuack finished outside the greenhouse ... staring at each other perplexed ...

- What happened here, DW?! - McQuack wonder, scratching his neck, "Does the kidnapping or not?!

"I do not know anything ... I do not understand.!!!

**Endnotes: Dr. Kairy Roadjump is a character I created originally for LU-Expansion, and both here and in the universe Loonatics she is a psychiatrist ... the only difference between the two is the age Kairy already has Acmetropolis than 31 years while that of St. Canario has 43 years ... the reason that it exists in both worlds is because they are alternate versions of the same person ... so it would not be unusual to find that there are a McQuack or Drake Mallard in Acmetropolis ... To give an example.**


End file.
